JacobSterry
JacobSterry, better known as Jacob, is a British Minecraft Wrestler currently signed to NGPW and EPW. In EPW he is in a tag team with Fr0stsh4dow the team is also known as Cold Hard Cash. He is a former MXW Indie Tag Team Champion. Career EPW After Fr0stsh4dow's match against SirPlaysMC, he took Fr0stsh4dow under his wing. After some buildup, Jacob and Fr0stsh4dow faced TacOmega (iTacoTaco and OmegaIsAWrestler) at EPW Major System Error. Fr0stsh4dow and Jacob lost. Fallen Classic Night 2: Jacob vs SpaceboyMXW: SpaceboyMXW the relative newcomer won his first points against Jacob. Night 4: Jacob vs iTacoTaco: after cheating Jacob wins his first points. Night 6: Before the sixth night of the fallen classic he made a deal with Sir_Harsh and SirPlaysMC. Before Jacob's match, Jacob attacked Sir_Harsh causing the DQ helping Sir_Harsh keep his title.Jacob vs LiamZayd: After asking for reinforcements (SirPlaysMC and Sir_Harsh) that never showed allowing LiamZayd to beat him. Night 8: Jacob Vs Equinox2214: Jacob lost cleanly Night 10: Jacob Vs Superman_Steve: Jacob lost cleanly Night 11:Jacob vs Sir_Harsh: Jacob beat Harsh cleanly to gain the EPW Rising Star Championship. Night 14: Jacob vs SirPlaysMC: Jacob lost cleanly to lose the EPW Rising Star Championship EPW Fallen Classic Finals Cold Hard Cash(JacobSterry and Fr0stsh4dow) vs Superman_Steve & Treetops for the MXW Indie Tag Team Championships: Cold Hard Cash won this match after a low blow while the ref was down then a Last Dime Amplitude to gain the MXW Indie Tag Team Championships EPW Death Of Me Cold Hard Cash (JacobSterry and Fr0stSh4dow) vs Superman_Steve and Treetops for the MXW Indie Tag Team Championships: Cold Hard Cash Retained the MXW Indie Tag Team Championships EPW 50 Cold Hard Cash (JacobSterry and Fr0stSh4dow) vs DangerKong and Equinox2214: Cold Hard Cash entered separately hinting that they had fallen out. DangerKong and Equinox2214 went on the win the match by pinning Fr0stSh4dow. after the match Cold Hard Cash were in the ring and JacobSterry took the title off of Fr0stSh4dow saying he doesn't deserve it. EPW Blaze Of Glory EPW 15 man Blaze Of Glory Rumble (winner faces DangerKong for the EPW World Championship at Rising Revolution III. Equinox2214 won this match. JacobSterry Eliminated no one and gets eliminated by ITacoTaco after arguing with Fr0stSh4dow. EPW 51 Cold Hard Cash (JacobSterry and Fr0stSh4dow) vs TacOmega for the MXW Indie Tag Team Championships: Cold Hard Cash lost this match after Frost got pinned. EPW 52 JacobSterry next week went on to say that TacOmega aren't actually MXW Indie Tag Team Champions because he was the champion not Fr0stSh4dow. TacOmega came down to the ring and said that in reality they are both bad and said they will beat JacobSterry up. Fr0stSh4dow came running down and says JacobSterry cant take them on together but JacobSterry says Fr0stSh4dow doesn't actually care because he had an EPW Rising Star Championship shot earlier in the night. Eventually TacOmega beat them both up and end it wit them both holding up the MXW Indie Tag Team Championships. EPW 54 JacobSterry is in gorilla preparing for his match with DangerKong and Fr0stSh4dow limps up to him before he can talk JacobSterry apologies for not saving Fr0stSha4dow. Fr0stSh4dow accepts his apology, and asks if he can be at ringside for the main event. JacobSterry declines, saying that he won’t need the help. Fr0stSh4dow agrees, and says that he’ll have his back should anything go wrong. JacobSterry vs DangerKong In the end DangerKong picks up the win.After, TacOmega run down and start beating down both men. Picodude and Fr0stSh4dow run down to save them, and as Picodude is taking out TacOmega, he gets shoved into DangerKong, who then starts to brawl with him. At the end, TacOmega retreat while staring down Cold Hard Cash (JacobSterry and Fr0stSh4dow, while Picodude stares off with Kong as we go off the air. EPW Time Is Up TacOmega vs Cold Hard Cash (JacobSterry and Fr0stSh4dow) In the end TacOmega retain by pinning Fr0stSh4dow. After, Fr0stSh4dow lays on the mat as JacobSterry looks around,pissed off. Fr0stSh4dow holds his head in his hands, and apologises to JacobSterry. Finally, JacobSterry snaps, hitting a low blow and taking out Fr0stSh4dow. He grabs several weapons and beats down Fr0stSh4dow, until blood is running down the face and chest of Fr0stSh4dow. Eventually, he leaves Fr0stSh4dow, knocked out as Medics head down to the ring to stretcher out Fr0stSh4dow. EPW 55 JacobSterry speaks out after his actions last week JacobSterry comes out and recaps his brutal attack on Fr0stSh4dow last week, saying that he deserved it after everything he did to JacobSterry. He goes back to when they first came together, and clashed over match tactics during the Fallen Classic, to them constantly losing at odds and losing matches. He then recaps his attack last week, saying he deserves everything he got and that he’s lucky to be alive. He makes fun of him for being stuck in hospital at the moment, but as he says that, Fr0stSh4dow runs down through the crowd, clearly having just escaped the hospital, and starts beating down JacobSterry. He grabs a chair and beats JacobSterry down with it before leaving him in the ring. EPW 56 Fr0stSh4dow vs ITacoTaco Before the match starts, Raging Machinery come to ringside and sit down, claiming not to be members of the EPW Roster. At the end, the ref is down and Raging Machinery start attacking ITacoTaco, throwing him around ringside until OmegaIsAWrestler runs down. He stops himself right between the end of the ramp and ringside as the ref gets up stops him, and Raging Machinery try to act like nothing happened. The ref gets Fr0stSh4dow and ITacoTaco back in the ring, and Raging Machinery makes fun of OmegaIsAWrestler as he can’t enter ringside. This distracts ITacoTaco for long enough so that Fr0stSh4dow rolls him up for the three. After, Raging Machinery and TacOmega brawl, and it ends with Raging Machinery hitting the compactor on the outside on OmegaIsAWrestler and leaving. Fr0stSh4dow celebrates in ring, but is attacked from behind by JacobSterry who takes him out with a finisher on a chair. He grabs a mic and congratulates Fr0stSh4dow for being cleared, but wants to make sure he’ll never return again, which is why he’s challenging Fr0stSh4dow to a Street Fight at Rising Revolution III. He stands over Fr0stSh4dow before leaving. EPW Rising Revolution III JacobSterry vs Fr0stSh4dow Fight Match. '''About half way through Fr0stSh4dow shaves off all of JacobSterrys hair. In the end Fr0stSh4dow picks up the win by Choking JacobSterry out in a Triangle Choke position with barbed wire around his neck. After the match Jacob manages to gain consciousness and looks at Fr0stSh4dow for help but is left in the middle of the ring. '''NGPW His debut was against OmegaIsAWrestler for his title but lost to the more experienced OmegaIsAwreslter. After this loss, he had a match against BryceNGPW for a spot in the Day of Reckoning ladder match which he won but sadly did not win the ladder match. After Day of Reckoning in a match against BobyMXW BryceNGPW jump the barricade and attacked Jacob causing the DQ. Next week after the attack BobyMXW and BryceNGPW had a match and after the match, Jacob walked out and confronted him but before anything could happen ManOf1004Holds came out to stop them and inform both men that they will face each other next week. The week after, they had a match BryceNGPW causes the DQ. ManOf1004Holds seeing this books both them of them to the preshow of NGPW No Limits. Jacob would go on to win the match at the No Limits Pre-Show. At NGPW Immortals, Jacob would compete in a Ultimate X match for the Nex-Gen Championship, against Boby, Dobby, Bryce, ECE, Bdubzz, Omega, and the Champion Kong. Dobby would go on to win the match to become the new Nex-Gen Champion NGPW Rmpage In Osaka JacobSterry was gone for a while and re debuted with a faction called La Colision Del Terror by attacking the two other factions Sanguine and Guerrilla Warfare after their match. NGPW Last Gasp Tour Week 2 La Colision Del Terror vs Young Lions. In the end La Colision defeated Young Lions, Fr0stSh4dow got the pin for the team. NGPW Last Gasp Tour Week 3 Fr0stSh4dow vs ITacoTaco. in the end of this one, the two teams get into an argument on the outside that ends up being in a brawl. ITacoTaco and Fr0stSh4dow are distracted by this, ITacoTaco runs and hits a Suicide Dive onto all of the men, he runs in but is hit with Fr0stSh4dow with his finisher for the victory. NGPW Live From The Tokyo Dome La Colision Del Terror(Fr0stSh4dow, Sir_Harsh and JacobSterry) vs Guerrilla Warfare(RagingRich, Bdubzz & ITacoTaco) Six Man Tag. ''' In the end of this RagingRich, Bdubzz & ITacoTaco pick up the victory. '''NGPW The New Awakening Raging Machinery © vs Steve & Tree vs Cold Harsh Cash (JacobSterry and Fr0stSh4dow) In the end of the match Raging Machinery retained the NGPW Tag Team Championships = MWA ''' '''MWA 1 Kickoff JacobSterry vs Dom. In the end of this one Dom picked up the victory MWA 2 Kickoff Jacob vs BryceMWA. In the end of this one Jacob picked up the victory MWA 3 Kickoff Jacob vs HarshMWA. In the end of this one Jacob picked up the victory MWA Kingdom Kickoff Jacob vs Fr0stSh4dow. In the end of this one Jacob picked up the victory MWA 4 Kickoff Jacob vs Fr0stSh4dow vs BryceMWA. In the end of this one Fr0st picked up the victory pinning Bryce. MWA 5 Kickoff Jacob vs Cat. In the end of this one Jacob picked up the victory In Wrestling Finisher * Cash Flow (Murphys Law) * Bankruptcy (Brock Lock) Signature * Sterry Slam (Power Slam) * Blood Money (Canadian Destroyer) Tag Team Moves ''' * Last Dime (Grand Amplitude) * Powerbomb into dropkick '''Entrance Themes * "I Come From Money" by Jim Johnston (Tag Team and Solo Theme) * "Mo Money" by WWE (Solo entrance) * "Born Of A Broken Man" by Rage Against The Machine (Faction Theme LCDT) Championships and Accomplishments * EPW Rising Star Champion (1 time) * MXW Indie Tag Team Champion (1 time, ) Star Ratings Category:Current Wrestler